The present invention pertains to a solenoid, electric type nutcracker, wherein opposed nut engaging jaws are movable relative to each other to crack the shell of a nut. Several of the concepts described include tooth racks cooperating with pinions or levered handles as a part of a driving mechanism for crushing the shell of a nut. Those mechanisms capable of processing nuts of varying size are more complex, with a construction cost related to the complexity of concept, and none with two independent movable jaws that completely enclose nut in chamber, that ensure no scattered shells and self adjusting to any size of nut.